Rencontrer l'ennemi
by Noxvae
Summary: Un recueil de one-shots, peut-être parfois plus, sur comment les Winchesters (et compagnie) auraient pu rencontrer la meute de Beacon Hills. (En fait, toutes les idées que j'ai dû écarter quand j'ai voulu écrire un crossover plus long.) Ni Supernatural ni Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent.
1. Eichen House

**/!\ A LIRE ! TRES IMPORTANT ! /!\**

**Hallucifer est l'hallucination que Sam a de Lucifer après que ses souvenirs de la Cage soient revenus ; il n'y a que lui qui l'entend ! Pour avoir la discussion normale, il faut enlever ses remarques ! N'oubliez pas, car ça rend la lecture plus compliquée !**

Stiles venait de se faire interner à Eichen House. Deaton avait réussi à repousser le nogitsune grâce au lichen, mais cela ne durerait pas et l'adolescent pouvait presque sentir les aiguilles de l'horloge représentant le temps qu'il lui restait en tant que lui-même avancer petit à petit.

_Bien sûr, ça tombe toujours sur l'humain de la meute... Autant que je porte une pancarte avec 'Hé ! Faible humain très vulnérable juste ici !', ça changerait pas grand chose..._

\- "Dites-moi qu'au moins j'ai une chambre solo", plaida-t-il à l'infirmière l'accompagnant. Semblant s'ennuyer, celle-ci lui répondit d'un ton monocorde :

\- "Chaque interne, mis à part ceux représentant un danger pour la vie d'autrui, possède un camarade de chambre car la place se fait de plus en plus rare." L'hyperactif grogna.

_Génial. Non seulement je me coltine un esprit maléfique, mais en plus je dois cacher à mon 'coloc' temporaire que je ne peux pas me permettre de dormir à cause de ça... s'il n'essaye pas de me tuer..._

Frissonnant à la pensée de devoir partager sa chambre avec un serial-killer, Stiles tenta de trouver des excuses valables pour être seul, mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit.

\- "C'est là", annonça son accompagnatrice. Jetant un coup d'il à l'intérieur, il vit en effet une pièce spartiate avec deux lits se faisant face. Un homme était assis sur celui de gauche, et lui tournait le dos.

\- "Sam !" appela l'infirmière. "Voici ton camarade de chambre, Stiles." L'homme, qui semblait avoir un peu moins de la trentaine se retourna et se leva. Il avait des cheveux bruns plutôt longs, jusqu'aux épaules et on voyait des muscles développés malgré son T-Shirt. D'immenses cernes creusaient son visage fatigué. Il s'approcha lentement d'eux, semblant souffrir.

_Wow. Il est p***** de géant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient en me mettant avec lui, hein ?!_

\- "Stiles a été admis aujourd'hui pour psychoses, trouble du sommeil, cauchemars et impossibilité de lire à certains instants. Alerte le personnel s'il fait une crise d'angoisse ou un cauchemar trop violent." L'inconnu, 'Sam', hocha la tête. "Stiles, nous sommes au courant pour ton hyperactivité, mais n'empêche surtout pas Sam de dormir. Il a été accepté ici suite à un évènement traumatisant causant hallucinations, schizophrénie ; qui ne lui permettent pas de prendre du repos. Les sédatifs sont inefficaces et il n'a pas dormi depuis six jours. Préviens-nous si c'est le cas, s'il fait un malaise ou que la douleur devient trop forte pour qu'il la supporte."

\- "OK."

_J'aimerais pas être à sa place... je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_

L'employée sortit ensuite, devant installer un autre interné.

\- "Stiles, c'est ça ?" demanda le Winchester, assez inconfortable.

\- "_Stiles_ ?! Quel sorte de nom est _Stiles_ ?" commença de suite l'hallucination.

\- "Ouais." Un blanc domina.

\- "Bon, je suppose... qu'on va devoir se supporter pendant un moment ?"

\- "Je pense pas que ce soit si longtemps", répondit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. Sam rit légèrement.

\- "C'est vrai que je ne dois plus en avoir pour très longtemps..." Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- "Oh ! Je suis désolé ; je voulais pas dire ça !"

\- "C'est rien, t'inquiète. Le record sans sommeil d'un être humain est de onze jours. J'en suis bientôt à sept après tout. Mais si tu ne parlais pas de moi, tu voulais dire quoi ?" Le géant s'était assis à nouveau, avec difficulté.

\- "Correction ; tu en es à sept, Sammy !" se fit entendre le Diable.

\- "Rien", se ferma-t-il aussitôt, faisant hausser les sourcils du chasseur.

\- "Ça ne m'avait pas l'air de rien..."

\- "C'est. Rien." insista-t-il.

\- "D'accord", leva l'autre les mains en signe d'abandon. "Juste, est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es ici ?" L'hyperactif hésita.

\- "En quelque sorte."

\- "Tu sais, je serais mort dans quelques jours. Le seul endroit où je pourrais emporter ton secret c'est dans ma tombe. Enfin, il y a aussi le paradis ou l'enfer, mais bon..." Il ignora Hallucifer qui avait repris la parole :

\- "Et on sait tous les deux très bien où tu vas aller..."

\- "Monsieur est optimiste, dis donc !" railla le lycéen. Mais le Winchester ne s'en irrita pas.

\- "Quand tu as vécu une vie comme la mienne, crois-moi, l'espoir est une denrée rare."

_Je crois qu'ils peuvent ajouter dépression à la liste de ses symptômes..._

\- "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, à toi ?"

\- "De mauvaises rencontres menant à de mauvaises décisions." Son regard se perdit dans le vague, coupable. "Il fallait que je me rattrape."

\- "Tu appelles ça te rattraper ?! J'imagine pas quand tu te loupes..." railla à son tour l'hallucination.

\- "Tu es croyant ?" L'adolescent avait relevé son allusion à une après-vie.

\- "Je ne sais pas si on peut me considérer comme tel."

\- "Super claire, comme réponse !" Un sourire authentique, bien que fatigué, se forma sur le visage de l'homme.

_Dean aurait adoré le rencontrer... même si je crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter autant de sarcasme dans une seule pièce..._

_\- _"Je crois qu'il y a des anges, mais qu'ils se fichent pas mal de nous humains, ou de ce que les démons peuvent nous faire."

\- "T'es au courant que généralement la religion c'est fait pour remonter le moral ? Là c'est comme prendre tous les inconvénients sans aucun avantage !" Le chasseur commençait vraiment à apprécier le gamin. Il n'avait pas peur d'exprimer ses opinions.

\- "Oh ! Quel petit intelligent ! Il a compris le principe de la propagande !" fit semblant de s'étonner l'archange.

\- "Il y en a un", contredit-il ironiquement. "Celui de savoir où on va après."

\- "Vu comme ça..."

\- "Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que nos vies soient remplies de bisounours..."

_Quoique... on a déjà croisé un ours en peluche dépressif..._

\- "Nos ?"

\- "Ah, pardon. Je parlais pour mon frère et moi."

\- "Tu as un frère ? Il s'appelle comment ?" Sam gloussa.

\- "C'est une conversation ou un interrogatoire ?"

\- "Ah, désolé ! On me dit souvent que dois apprendre à me taire !"

\- "Y a pas de mal. Mon frère s'appelle Dean et je crois qu'il est parfois pire que toi... Tu as des frères et soeurs toi ?"

\- "Non."

\- "Je ne sais pas si je dois être désolé ou content pour toi. Peut-être les deux ?"

\- "Ooooooh... Si c'est pas meugnon tout ça..." commenta Lucifer. Stiles avait remarqué que son camarade de chambre jetait parfois des coups d'oeil dans une direction, contractant de temps en temps ses muscles nerveusement, comme réagissant à quelque chose.

\- "Il est en train de parler, non ?"

\- "Hein ?" Sam était confus.

\- "Tu vois qui ?" Le visage du chasseur s'assombrit.

\- "Moi qui croyais qu'on avait arrêté l'interrogatoire..." tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- "Allez Sammy ! Admets-le ! Il n'y a plus rien qui fonctionne dans cette petite caboche toute fissurée !" l'intima la raison de sa folie.

\- "Si tu veux pas en parler, je te forcerais pas, tu sais." Les deux restèrent silencieux. Sam soupira avant de s'exprimer, s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- "Je vois mon bourreau." Le lycéen s'apprêtait à continuer à poser des questions lorsque Scott passa la tête par la porte entrouverte.

\- "Merci du compliment... Je dois avouer que je préfère quand même 'le meilleur tortionnaire de l'enfer'..."

\- "Stiles ! Comment ça va ?!" Il était très inquiet quant à l'état de son meilleur ami.

\- "Ça a pas changé. J'te présente Sam, mon coloc'. Sam, voilà Scott."

\- "Enchanté !" dit poliment l'alpha.

\- "De même." Le loup-garou pouvait sentir la faible santé de l'homme face à lui.

_Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui..._

Il tendit sonc la main, invitant le plus âgé à la serrer pour pouvoir le soulager d'un peu de sa douleur. Cependant, au moment où il activa sa capacité, une immense vague de douleur le frappa, le faisant tomber à genoux à la limite de l'inconscience puisqu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Le Diable se frotta les mains :

\- "On dirait que ça va être moins ennuyeux que prévu!"

\- "Scott !" s'écria l'hyperactif en se précipitant à ses côtés. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!" Alarmé, le chasseur avait lâché la main du jeune pour aider lui aussi.

\- "Ouais, t'inquiète. Juste un étourdissement." Il se releva rapidement pour prouver son affirmation. "Tu vois ? Ça va déjà mieux."

\- "Ouch !" dit Lucifer avec dégoût. "C'est un des pires menteurs que j'ai jamais entendu, et ça en dit long vu mon expérience..."

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! C'était juste une infime partie de sa douleur et pourtant j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me déchirait de l'intérieur ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut supporter ça tout le temps ?! On a à peine l'impression qu'il a mal !_

\- "Sûr ?" vérifia Stiles.

\- "Huhuh", hocha-t-il la tête.

\- "T'étais venu me parler de Lydia, c'est ça ?" proposa le lycéen. "On devrait aller dans le couloir ; oui, c'est une bonne idée, allons dans le couloir. Par là, le couloir, Scott !" Sam poussa un sourire amusé en les voyant sortir ; ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce stratagème pour qu'il les laisse discuter tranquillement.

\- "On dirait que ce n'est plus que toi et moi, Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Une séance d'énochien ou de joyeux flashbacks de la Cage ?" Il sourit à son tour, diaboliquement.

\- "Mec", commença tout de suite l'alpha. "Qu'est-ce que Sam a ? J'ai jamais senti de douleur aussi forte !"

\- "Apparemment il a pas dormi depuis sept jours à cause d'hallucinations ; c'est vraiment si horrible que ça ?"

\- "Stiles, il devrait être en train de hurler à mort !"

\- "À ce point-là ?"

\- "Pire. Je sais pas comment il fait."

\- "Peut-être que c'est moins pire qu'on le pense, après tout j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il soit en train de se tordre de douleur par terre..."

\- "Je ne me suis pas trompé, Stiles !"

\- "D'accord, d'accord ! Est-ce que vous avez du nouveau sur le nogitsune ?" À l'air contrit de son meilleur ami, qui faisait son possible pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, l'adolescent comprit. "Toujours rien, hein ?"

\- "On s'est renseignés un peu partout, ça a rien donné..." annonça-t-il la tête baissée, honteux. "Mais on continue de chercher !"

\- "Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, Scott, te flagelle pas pour ça." Son meilleur ami parut reprendre du poil de la bête après avoir été rassuré.

\- "On trouvera une solution, Stiles. Je te le promets", affirma-t-il avec toute son autorité d'alpha.

\- "J'en doute pas."

Stiles retourna dans la chambre après le départ du loup-garou. Sam était toujours assis, mais il semblait beaucoup plus tendu. L'hyperactif se jeta sur son lit la tête la première avant de se retourner et marmonner :

\- "Foutu nogitsune..."

\- "Nogitsune ? C'est pas un esprit japonais ?" La question du chasseur surpris le jeune qui sursauta presque ; il ne s'attendait pas à être entendu.

\- "Tu connais ?!" Il bondit presque de sa position allongée, désormais assis sur le lit.

\- "Oh ! Ça sent la chasse !" commenta Hallucifer.

\- "J'ai lu un bouquin sur les mythes japonais chez un-... ami."

_Qu'est-ce que dirait Bobby en me voyant comme ça..._

\- "Probablement que tu ressembles à une goule ayant macéré trop longtemps dans son petit caveau ?" fit son tourmenteur. "Ou à un vampire... je crois que vous avez le même teint de peau, maintenant !"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu sais dessus ?!"

\- "Eh bien... ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas lu donc je ne m'en souviens pas très bien..."

\- "S'il te plaît ! C'est important !"

\- "D'accord, je vais essayer", dit-il en se tenant la tête dans les mains, tentant de mieux se concentrer malgré Hallucifer qui avait commencé à chanter 'Run Devil Run'. "Un nogitsune est un type de démon... particulier car à l'origine un esprit neutre ; il a été corrompu en se retrouvant en enfer. Comme tous les démons de bas niveau, il ne peut posséder que des humains dont l'esprit a été fragilisé."

\- "Attends, c'est un démon de bas niveau ?!" Sam le regarda, surpris.

\- "Bien sûr. Crois-moi, il y a bien pire qu'un nogitsune... Quoique ils seraient plutôt ennuyants à affronter."

\- "Tu en as déjà affronté un ?! Tu sais comment t'en débarrasser ?!" Le chasseur savait qu'il en avait trop révélé.

\- "Stiles, comment est-ce que tu veux que j'affronte un _mythe_ ?" dit-il en feignant l'exaspération. "Quant à s'en débarrasser, humm... Je crois que les hôtes se faisaient tuer." Le désespoir frappa d'un coup l'hyperactif, qui avait osé penser s'en sortir aux paroles du Winchester. "Ah si, attends ! Je me souviens qu'il y avait des notes manuscrites, en bas de page. Apparemment, si on arrive à stimuler assez la conscience de l'hôte, il pourrait réussir à expulser le démon. En fait, il doit consolider son esprit à nouveau en retrouvant ses forces..."

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..._

\- "Ce gamin est impliqué dans le surnatureeeeeel~" railla Lucifer, ayant fini de chanter.

\- "Il y avait aussi marqué... qu'il ne pouvait pas être deux créatures surnaturelles à la fois, donc qu'il serait expulsé si l'hôte changeait de nature."

\- "Genre en devenant un loup-garou ?"

\- "J'imagine que ça marcherait, oui."

Un grand poids sembla soudain s'ôter des épaules de Stiles.

_Etre humain, c'est bien, mais être soi-même, c'est mieux ! Il faut que je le dise à Scott !_

\- "Sam, merci beaucoup ! Tu peux pas imaginer ce que je te dois !"

\- "De... rien ?" L'hyperactif se précipita pour rattraper Scott, qui n'était pas parti depuis longtemps.

_Heureusement que c'est l'heure de quartier libre !_

Il n'eut cependant pas à aller bien loin ; son meilleur ami était revenu avec d'autres membres de la meute : Lydia et Derek.

\- "Stiles ! On allait justement te voir ! Lydia et Derek voulaient venir avant que tu sois interdit de visites !"

_**Derek **__voulait venir me voir ?! C'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi ?! Bref, c'est pas le moment !_

\- "Scott ! J'ai trouvé la solution ! Je sais comment on peut s'en débarrasser !"

\- "Attends, sans rire ?! Comment ?!" La banshee était intriguée elle aussi et le grognon... grognon. Plus que d'habitude.

\- "Stiles ?" appela Sam du bout du couloir. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'as posé toutes ces questions ?" La chasseur longeait le mur, y prenant appui.

\- "Pas le temps ! Scott, il faut que tu-" se coupa-t-il, la tête dans les mains. Il les baissa quelques instants plus tard, riant. "Trop tard, Scotty !" se moqua le nogitsune.

\- "Toi !" grogna Derek. "Relâche Stiles tout de suite !" Ses yeux brillaient bleu glacier.

\- "Ttt-, ce ne serait pas drôle..." Un éclat malicieux passa dans ses prunelles. "Vous savez, vous manquez vraiment de ce petit grain de chaos, de folie que j'apprécie tellement... il serait temps de vous le faire découvrir !"

\- "Tu ne peux pas nous rendre fous en claquant des doigts", annonça Lydia. "Même un démon tel que toi n'a pas ce pouvoir."

\- "Mais je peux prendre cette folie chez quelqu'un d'autre !" opposa l'esprit-renard en regardant le chasseur. Une onde de choc provenant du corps de l'hyperactif les frappa alors tous, les jetant au sol. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, il avait disparu.

\- "Kof ! Kof !" toussa Sam.

\- "Si ce n'est pas un tournant dans l'histoire..." railla comme à son habitude le Diable.

Habitué, le Winchester l'ignora, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des trois autres.

\- "Qui es-tu ?! Comment as-tu pu t'approcher autant sans qu'on te remarque ?!" Le Diable fit une petite moue, semblant réfléchir.

\- "Humm... Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Hallucifer, chers nouveaux joujoux !"

_\- _"De qu-", fut interrompu Derek.

\- "Attendez. Vous le voyez ?!"

\- "Oui."

\- "Tous ?!"

\- "Oui ! Pourquoi ?!"

\- "Parce que c'est _mon _hallucination..."

\- "Bienvenue dans mon domaine !" les accueillit l'archange avec humour.

\- "Dans tous les cas, on doit sortir d'ici !" prévint Lydia. "Et je pense que tu dois venir avec nous", annonça-t-elle au chasseur.


	2. Eichen House (2)

**Cette fois, Sam, Derek, Scott et Lydia peuvent entendre et voir Hallucifer mais ****aucun autre personnage****.**

\- "Attendez, vous me dites de m'échapper d'un hôpital psychiatrique où je suis interné alors que mon camarade de chambre viens de-" Il s'interrompit, réalisant. "-de disparaître après nous avoir assommés avec une onde de choc."

_Un nogitsune, hein ? Il n'aurait pas mieux pu choisir son moment..._

\- "On t'expliquera tout en route ! Viens, vite !" lui ordonna Scott en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

\- "Pauvre petit Sammy..." se moqua le Diable, s'attirant les regards des trois autres.

\- "Ta gueule !" s'emporta Derek, excédé.

\- "Il m'a dit ta gueule ! A moi !" sourit-il avant de suivre le groupe. Scott supportait le chasseur, dont l'état n'avait pas été arrangé par l'évènement de tout à l'heure.

Etrangement, ils réussirent à sortir sans que personne ne les remarque ; l'onde choc avait dû attirer la plupart des gardes. Le Winchester était heureusement en plutôt bonne condition physique malgré son état et ils réussirent à atteindre plutôt rapidement la voiture de Derek.

\- "Montez !" Derek et Lydia à l'avant, les deux autres à l'arrière sans oublier le passager clandestin.

\- "J'attends l'explication", dit Sam, fatigué.

\- "Dors d'abord", conseilla la banshee. "C'est beaucoup d'informations et tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine."

\- "Ca fait sept jours que j'essaie", gloussa sans le vouloir le plus âgé.

\- "Sept jours, trois heures et vingt-deux minutes très exactement", corrigea Hallucifer. "Tik, tak, l'horloge tourne ! Est-ce que tu penses atteindre les onze jours et battre le record ?" Le Winchester l'ignora.

\- "Allez Sam, réponds ! Je m'ennuieee~ moi !"

\- "Il ne se tait jamais ?" s'irrita le loup-garou ténébreux.

\- "Nope !" répondit avec humour celui-ci.

\- "Qui est-ce que c'est ?"

\- "Mon bourreau", dit-il pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là.

\- "Wow ! Deux compliments dans la même journée ?! Tu vas me faire rougir, Sammy !"

\- "Le nogitsune a dit qu'il voulait 'nous faire découvrir la folie', c'est ça ?" vérifia Scott.

\- "Aussi qu'il pouvait 'la prendre chez quelqu'un d'autre' ", fit remarquer la banshee. "C'est ce qu'il a fait avec lui", poursuivit-elle en désignant le chasseur d'un coup de menton.

\- "Et c'est pour ça qu'on peut tous voir son hallucination ?" demanda le Hale.

\- "Je ne vois pas d'autre explication."

\- "Le nogitsune ?" demanda Sam.

\- "Ca fait partie des trucs à expliquer", lui dit l'alpha.

\- "Eh bien maintenant on sait pourquoi il nous a posé toutes ces questions plus tôt !" commenta Lucifer.

\- "Quelles questions ?" dirent en choeur les deux lycéens. L'archange leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'évident.

\- "Celles sur un certain esprit japonais maléfique, idiots ! Les humains ces jours-ci, je vous jure..." Le groupe, trop concentré sur ce que le chasseur pouvait savoir sur le nogitsune, ne releva pas la particularité de l'insulte du Diable.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?!" s'empressa de demander Scott. Sam répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Stiles plus tôt. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le lycéen avait les larmes aux yeux. "On peut le sauver..." murmura-t-il.

\- "Attendez", parla le chasseur. "Vous voulez dire que Stiles est _possédé _par un _nogitsune _?" Habitué à mentir, il réussit à tromper les loups-garous sur sa surprise. Son rythme cardiaque n'aurait de toute façon pas augmenté pour une raison aussi bénigne vu l'état déjà épuisé de son corps.

\- "Euh... oui ?" confirma l'alpha. "En fait, ..." Il lui résuma les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Beacon Hills depuis qu'il avait été mordu.

\- "Donc", voulut vérifier le Winchester. "Tu es le véritable alpha d'une meute composé de loups-garous, d'un humain, d'une banshee, d'une coyote-garou et d'une kitsune ? Et Stiles est possédé à cause d'un sacrifice que tu as fait avec lui et Allison pour vaincre une druide maléfique ?"

\- "Les darachs, c'est comme les sorcières ; ennuyeux au possible à toujours rabâcher leurs histoires de vengeance..." commenta Lucifer.

\- "De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Derek, les sourcils froncés. Sam jeta un regard noir à l'hallucination, qui avait heureusement attiré toute l'attention et personne ne le remarqua. Au sourire moqueur de l'archange, les trois décidèrent de ne pas accorder d'importance à son intervention, et le chef de meute revint à son explication.

\- "En résumé, oui." Le chasseur prit une grande inspiration.

\- "D'accord."

\- "D'accord ?"

\- "Oui, pourquoi ?"

\- "Je sais pas, je m'attendais à ce que tu tentes de nier..."

\- "Scott, je viens de me faire projeter dans un couloir par télékinésie et mon hallucination a été _transmise _à d'autres personnes. Je crois que j'ai assez de preuves", ironisa-t-il.

\- "Il n'a pas tort, Scotty", approuva Lydia. "On est arrivés." En effet, le loft se dressait à gauche de la voiture. A ce moment, le portable du lycéen sonna.

\- "_Scott !_" C'était le shérif Stilinski. "_Je viens de recevoir un appel d'Eichen House ! Où est Stiles ?! Je te jure que si tu as quelque chose à voir avec-_"

\- "Non, on le cherche aussi !" L'autre ligne resta silencieuse pendant un moment, avant que la voix ne se fasse entendre à nouveau, brisée.

\- "_Préviens-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles, d'accord ?_"

\- "Bien sûr !" Il raccrocha.

\- "Ne me dis pas que tu vas vraiment le prévenir, le louveteau !" railla Hallucifer. "Mais bon, tu te sentirais trop coupable pour le faire, après tout... Pauvre petit Scott qui ne peut sauver personne ! Même pas son premier amour !"

\- "Tais-toi !" s'emporta l'alpha, les yeux brillant rouge, alors que le Winchester fronçait les sourcils, confus.

\- "Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?" demanda la banshee d'un ton menaçant.

\- "Et voilà la reine des abeilles qui s'en mêle ! Incapable de plus que savoir que quelqu'un va mourir... et ne rien pouvoir y faire !"

\- "TAIS-TOI !" répéta le loup-garou aux yeux bleus. "Au tour du Hale, enchaînant mauvaise décision sur mauvaise décision, persuadé de pouvoir tout résoudre seul !" Le Diable rit, un éclat maléfique dans ses prunelles. "Quoique ça ne pourrait pas être de pires décisions que celles de Sammy ici-présent, et ta tendance au sacrifice ne peut pas se comparer à celle de Dean... ce qui reste quand même impressionnant ! Maintenant, dites-moi ! Qui est le plus coupable d'entre tous ?!" railla-t-il sur le tom de la méchante reine questionnant le miroir magique.

\- "COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU SAIS TOUT CA ?!" rugirent-ils encore une fois, plus furieux que jamais.

\- "J'étais dans sa tête", répondit l'archange en pointant celle de Sam, "Et maintenant je suis dans les vôtres... que pouvez-vous cacher à vous-mêmes ?" poursuivit-il en les désignant eux, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Les trois créatures ne surent que répondre, abasourdis. Qui ne le serait pas en apprenant que quelqu'un qui leur était inconnu savait en réalité tout d'eux, jusqu'au moindre petit détail ?

"Et maintenant que j'ai de nouveaux jouets, il n'est pas question que je les laisse jusqu'à ce qu'ils cassent..." dit-il sur un ton dangereux en se penchant en avant. Derek tenta de le frapper dans la figure, mais il avait disparu. A la place, quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre, côté conducteur. Hallucifer arborait toujours son rictus.

"Je suis dans ta tête, tu as oublié ?"

\- "Il faut l'ignorer", parla alors le chasseur. "Ce sera pire sinon."

\- "Oooh Sammy, tu ruines tout le fun !"

Les quatre sortirent de la voiture, se dirigeant vers l'escalier en appliquant le conseil de Sam pour gérer l'hallucination qui chantait 'The devil within'.

"_I'll keep quiet, you won't even know I'm here_", commença-t-il. "_You won't suspect a thing, you won't see me in the mirror_", haussa-t-il le ton tandis qu'ils montaient les marches. "_But I crept into your heart, you can't make me disappear... 'til I make you !_" finit-il, son sourire diabolique aux lèvres, faisant courir des frissons le long des colonnes vertébrales du groupe.

(Je resterai silencieux, tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là, tu ne suspecteras rien, tu ne me verras pas dans le miroir ; mais je me suis frayé un chemin dans ton coeur, tu ne peux pas me faire faire disparaître... jusqu'à ce que je te fasse !)

\- "Tu dois le supporter tout le temps ?! Je sais pas comment tu fais..." dit Scott à Sam.

\- "Je n'y arrive plus", répondit-il sombrement.

\- "De qui vous parlez ?" demanda Ethan. Les jumeaux logeaient au loft, et attendaient que le loup propriétaire revienne.

\- "De lui." La banshee désigna un coin de la pièce du doigt, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils des jumeaux.

\- "Il n'y a rien..."

\- "Le principe d'une hallucination, Lydia, c'est qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse la voir", commenta ironiquement le chasseur éreinté. "Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant."

\- "Et c'est tellement plus amusant comme ça..." confirma ladite hallucination.

\- "C'est qui lui ?"

\- "Sam", se présenta le Winchester. "Smith." On pouvait bien voir sur leurs visages qu'ils ne le croyaient pas.

\- "Tu aurais pu choisir un meilleur alias, _Sam_." Celui-ci soupira.

\- "Mon grand-père s'appelait Samuel. Ma mère a voulu lui rendre hommage vu qu'il est mort quand elle était encore plutôt jeune. Smith, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence."

Même si son histoire était un peu plus crédible, la meute ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sammy ne ment pas ! Enfin, pas sur son prénom... Qu'est-ce que dirait papa John en te voyant renier ton héritage, hein ?" le taquina le Diable.

\- "Smith, hein ?" railla Derek.

\- "Si tu avais un nom maudit, toi non plus tu ne voudrais pas t'en servir", s'énerva pour la première fois le Winchester en leur compagnie.

\- "Humm... on se rapproche, on se rapproche... Demi-vérité cette fois ! Tu es fier de ton nom mais... tu le considères en effet comme maudit... J'avoue qu'on ne peut pas vraiment t'en vouloir vu ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui fréquentent ta famille... ou à ta famille en elle-même, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Toi et ton frère, vous êtes vraiment les ramasse-m**** de Dieu !"

\- "La ferme !"

\- "Oh ! J'ai enfin réussi à t'arracher une parole ! Est-ce que c'est parce que ce sujet te tiens à coeur ou parce que nous avons une audience ? Peut-être les deux ? Après tout, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils apprennent qui tu es vraiment..."

\- "J'ai dit, LA FERME !"

\- "A ta guise, _Sammy_", obéit Lucifer dans une mimique de révérence. Il considérait avoir déjà assez semé le chaos.

\- "Comment ça, qui tu es vraim-" commença Derek avant d'être coupé par le portable de Scott, qui sonna une nouvelle fois.

\- "_Scott ! On a un problème !_" Kira semblait totalement paniquée.

\- "Kira ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! C'est le nogitsune ?!"

\- "_Quoi ?! Non ! Enfin oui ! Je ne sais pas ! C'est ma mère !_"

\- "Dis-moi tout !"

\- "_Elle s'est fait attaquée par un monstre !_"

\- "Quoi comme ?"

\- "_On n'en a absolument aucune idée ! Il ressemblait à un humain mais quand on le blessait, il saignait noir ! Aussi, il avait une régénération incroyable ! C'est comme s'il était immortel !"_

_\- _"Sérieux ?!"

\- "_Sois prudent, d'accord ?! Apparemment il suivait vos traces de l'hôpital !"_

\- "Tu sais pourquoi ?"

\- "_Non, désolée... Je dois retourner aider ma mère à soigner ses blessures !" _Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse.

\- "Un monstre qui saigne noir ? Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?"

\- "Non", dirent les jumeaux alors que les autres secouaient la tête.

\- "On avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant..."

\- "Crois-moi, c'est toujours quand on a le moins besoin de quelque chose qu'on l'a..." se moqua Hallucifer.

\- "Vous avez des produits ménagers ?" demanda Sam, que la meute avait oublié suite à l'appel.

\- "Pourquoi ?"

\- "Juste... répondez !"

\- "Oui, dans le placard, là-bas", l'informa un des jumeaux. Le chasseur s'aida du mur contre lequel il était avachi pour se relever, et s'y dirigea. Il fouilla rapidement parmi les bouteilles de plastique sous le regard incrédule des autres, qui ne comprenaient pas ses actions.

\- "Tu es sûr qu'il n'était pas à Eichen House pour autre chose ?" murmura Lydia à Scott. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, tout aussi surpris. Seul Lucifer était amusé, sifflotant la mélodie de 'La panthère rose'.

Finalement, le Winchester s'empara d'une bouteille de trois litres et sourit quand il vit qu'elle contenait du borax.

\- "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller me chercher un grand couteau dans la cuisine ?" Ethan haussa les sourcils, puis les épaules et s'exécuta.

\- "Euh, Sam ?" l'interpella l'alpha. "Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ?"

\- "Je dois bien me protéger, non ?"

\- "Avec du nettoyant toilettes et un couteau ?"

\- "Pas le temps d'expliquer." Il revint vers la porte, s'arrêtant contre le mur sur le côté.

\- "Alors alors !" se fit soudain entendre la voix de l'hyperactif à travers l'ouverture entrebâillée. Il finit de l'ouvrir avant de poursuivre. "Vous avez aimé mon cadeau ?"

\- "Toi ! Enfoiré !" gronda le loup-garou le plus âgé, tous se mettant en postures de combat.

\- "Ttt-, ta maman ne t'a jamais appris que c'est mal de dire des gros mots ?" Le ténébreux se jeta sur lui, mais fut intercepté par un homme qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années.

\- "Enfin quelqu'un qui partage mon point de vue !" s'écria le prisonnier de la Cage.

\- "Hors de mon chemin !" grogna-t-il furieusement, transformé, mais l'homme sourit juste avant d'employer une force surhumaine pour le repousser. L'esprit-renard sortit de derrière son nouvel allié, le même rictus sarcastique aux lèvres.

\- "Oh, Derek... Toujours aussi prompt à partir au combat ; mais savais-tu qu-" Ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de découvrir ce que le nogitsune voulait dire, puisque Sam, qui avait été oublié, s'était glissé derrière le Léviathan et lui avait jeté du produit dessus. Le monstre avait poussé un cri déchirant lorsque le borax avait commencé à lui brûler la peau comme de l'acide, stoppé net quand le chasseur le décapita d'un coup précis grâce au couteau. La salle entière était silencieuse, même le démon japonais étant abasourdi.

\- "Surprise !" dit Hallucifer, que la situation divertissait.

\- "Omnis spiritus..."

\- "Je suis un démon japonais, tu sais ? Un exorcisme ne marchera p-" critiqua l'esprit-renard, portant son attention sur le Winchester. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que Derek l'assomme par un coup à la nuque.

\- "Non, mais ça a le mérite de distraire." Une grimace de douleur déforma ensuite le visage de l'ex-sauveur du monde, qui lâcha la lame pour se tenir les côtes.

\- "Tu nous dois une explication", le prévint le loup-garou en l'aidant à s'asseoir, alors que les autres accouraient.

\- "La courte ou la longue ?" ironisa Sam. "Parce qu'on n'aura pas le temps si c'est la deuxième..."

\- "C'est vrai que Dean-O doit s'inquiéter pour toi..." fit remarquer l'hallucination.

\- "Mon frère", précisa le chasseur avant même que la question fuse. "Avant de commencer, allez chercher une boîte pour mettre la tête dedans ; vous voulez pas qu'il commence à remettre les morceaux ensemble. Il faudra aller la jeter dans un cours d'eau, et enterrer le corps séparément. Oh, et si ça commence à parler, n'y faites pas attention." Ses instructions étranges eurent pour effet d'attiser encore la curiosité de la meute. Scott vérifia cependant que le nogitsune était bien inconscient et l'attacha, pendant que Aiden et Ethan s'occupaient de la tête, avant de questionner le mourant.

\- "Pour commencer, je suis un chasseur." Les créatures eurent instinctivement un mouvement de recul, mais il les rassura :

\- "Pas la peine, je ne pourrais rien vous faire dans mon état. C'est déjà un exploit que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ce truc. De plus, vous êtes différents des monstres que moi et mon frère on a l'habitude de chasser."

\- "Différents ?" Derek avait du mal à digérer l'information qu'il avait invité un ennemi de son espèce chez lui."

\- "Déjà, vous n'avez pas _besoin_, de tuer, comme certaines créatures, et vous ne vous baladez pas en ville pour tuer des innocents, donc pour moi c'est bon." Le chasseur haussa les épaules.

\- "Comment est-ce qu'on peut te croire ?"

\- "Mon frère et moi, on trouve des endroits où faire notre boulot en cherchant des meurtres étranges. Forcément, on ne chasse que ceux qui tuent par plaisir, et non ceux qui tentent de trouver d'autres solutions. Ca nous est déjà arrivé de laisser partir un nid de vampires qui ne se nourrissaient que sur des animaux ; on garde un il sur eux et on intervient s'ils font des écarts mais sinon, autant les laisser."

\- "Tu nous dit ça maintenant, mais quel est l'intérêt pour les tiens de laisser les nôtres en vie ?!" questionna violemment le propriétaire du loft.

\- "Se faire des contacts. Ils nous doivent une faveur, et on peut obtenir des informations si la situation dégénère au niveau des monstres en Amérique. C'est plus simple de passer un appel téléphonique que de devoir passer des semaines à attendre et réaliser une chasse." Sa logique était valable, et calma la meute même s'ils restaient vigilants.

\- "Et lui ?" Scott désigna l'archange qui les salua d'un geste de la main. "Est-ce que tous les chasseurs sont comme toi ?"

\- "Beaucoup finissent par devenir fous, oui, mais mon cas est différent." Il afficha un sourire amer. "Mes hallucinations viennent de mes souvenirs de l'enfer."

\- "L'enfer ? Comme enfer et paradis ?" vérifia l'alpha, incrédule.

\- "Oui."

\- "Tu ne devrais pas être mort, alors ?" remarqua Lydia, ce qui fit glousser le chasseur.

\- "Tu ne sais pas combien tu as raison..."

\- "Il est un démon, alors ?" Derek regardait l'hallucination.

\- "Pas exactement..."

\- "Allez, Sammy ! Laisse-les deviner !" Le Diable mima des cornes sur sa tête, mais le trio le regarda juste bizarrement, ce qui l'irrita. "C'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a plus personne ayant accès à son cerveau sur cette Terre... T'es sûr que tu ne voulais pas me laisser détruire l'humanité ?" apostropha-t-il sa victime.

\- "Attends, tu voulais tous nous détruire ?" Aiden et Ethan, ne comprenant rien, choisirent de ne rien dire.

\- "Evidemment ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait à cette planète ? Dire qu'autrefois c'était un jardin magnifique..."

\- "Jardin ?" Scott pensait ne pas avoir bien compris.

\- "Le jardin d'Eden", souffla Lydia, réalisant. "Tu es Lucifer."

\- "Bingo ! Au moins une qui sait réfléchir !"

\- "Le Diable ? Mais tu ressembles-" voulut dire Derek.

\- "A un humain ? C'est normal, Nick, là", se pointa-t-il du doigt. "-est seulement un réceptacle, un corps d'emprunt si vous préférez. Je ne pourrais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur Terre dans ma forme originelle..."

\- "Mais comme il est un ange, même déchu, il doit demander la permission pour posséder un humain", expliqua Sam.

\- "Vu que je suis un archange, il n'y de plus qu'un seul corps qui peut m'accueillir sans exploser... Et mon Véritable Réceptacle, c'est Sammy là-bas."

\- "Et je regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir dit oui, parce que j'ai pu te renvoyer là d'où tu venais, enf**** !"

\- "Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos des gros mots ? Et puis, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas apprécié mon chaleureux accueil dans la Cage ?" railla Hallucifer en retour. "Un mois ici, cent ans au centre de l'enfer... mille huit-cent ans, Sam. Personne ne te connaît mieux que moi."

\- "Et pourtant, j'ai réussi à en sortir, alors que tu es toujours coincé !" moqua le chasseur.

\- "Et où est-ce que ça t'as mené, hein ?" Les deux restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Sam reprenne la parole.

\- "Ramenez-moi à Eichen House."

\- "D'accord", accepta l'alpha. Il jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets vers l'archange, aidant l'homme à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon hallucination. Vous devriez être tranquilles dès que vous vous éloignerez de moi", le rassura-t-il.

\- "Tu penses ?"

\- "J'en suis certain." Scott soutint le chasseur jusqu'à la sortie, accompagné de Lydia et Derek qui posa une dernière question :

,- "Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ton nom, maintenant ?" Cela fit sourire le mourant malgré sa douleur.

\- "Winchester."

**Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que l'idée a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour donner vos impressions et me dire ce qui aurait pu être amélioré !**


	3. 1967 Chevy Impala

Que ce soit Scott, Stiles, Aiden, Ethan ou même n'importe lequel des membres de la meute, aucun ne comprenait pourquoi le Hale semblait toujours guetter les coins de rues, son regard s'attardant sur les carrosseries aux couleurs plus sombres. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à voir apparaître un véhicule en particulier.

Sa haine des Impalas était incompréhensible elle aussi ; il n'y avait aucune raison au dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour la marque.

Mais son comportement le plus étrange, celui qui attisait le plus la curiosité de ceux qui le connaissaient, était la _peur_ qui semblait le prendre à la gorge, qui irradiait de son corps comme un phare illuminait la nuit dès qu'une Impala, ou une automobile ressemblant à cette dernière surgissait dans les rues.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une frayeur passagère, mais bien d'une profonde terreur que l'on ne ressent normalement qu'en cas de danger mortel. Or Derek n'avait _jamais_ peur ; ou du moins ne le montrait pas. Peu importe l'ennemi qu'ils affrontaient, il restait le roc au milieu de la tempête, immuable. Celui qui donnait de la force, de la confiance aux autres.

C'est pourquoi son comportement était des plus inquiétant aux yeux des autres ; si différent de son assurance habituelle. Pourtant, ils ne réussirent pas à découvrir la cause de sa phobie. Le seul qui la connaisse était son oncle Peter, car ils avaient été élevés ensemble et l'ancien traître partageait l'appréhension de son neveu quant à la célèbre voiture noire.

Après tout, on leur avait répété, encore et encore, lors de veillées au feu de camp les soirs étoilés ; ces nuits si sombres, si propices à conter les histoires les plus effrayantes aux enfants de la meute des Hale : 'Méfiez-vous de l'Impala noire ; car partout où elle se rend, une traînée écarlate suit...' Comme tous les autres, il écoutait depuis ses cinq ans les différentes aventures qu'ont menées ses ancêtres, mais ses préférées étaient bien sûr celles sur les chasseurs ; faisant courir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, toujours plus sanglantes les unes que les autres : aucun des jeunes loups ne pouvaient plus dormir ces nuits-là, guettant les ombres dans les coins les plus obscurs de leurs chambres, tremblants.

Et une de ces légendes, probablement celle qui l'avait le plus marqué, était celle d'un chasseur exceptionnel, accompagné de ses deux fils. Le bruit courait qu'il sillonnait le pays à la recherche de la créature qui avait tué sa femme, et que tout monstre se dressant sur son chemin était éliminé sans aucune pitié. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de se dresser en haut de la liste des meilleurs prédateurs d'Amérique ; et le monde surnaturel se méfiait du véhicule noir qui annonçait sa présence sanglante.  
Alors que Derek grandissait, on lui racontait toujours les péripéties de la famille maudite ; les deux fils s'étaient fait un nom pour eux-mêmes à leur tour, et ils suivaient les traces de leur père. Le loup-garou avait alors huit ans.

Lors d'une des veillées, qu'il n'oubliera jamais, on lui annonça que le chasseur était finalement mort. Un démon, selon les rumeurs. Les deux jeunes hommes cependant ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et continuèrent à poursuivre les meurtriers surnaturels.

Quand il avait peur la nuit, qu'il faisait des cauchemars à propos du tristement célèbre duo, Peter venait le voir et le rassurait en lui rappelant qu'ils traçaient ceux de son espèce aux victimes qu'ils faisaient ; et que les Hale n'avaient rien à craindre puisqu'ils n'appartenaient pas à cette catégorie.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être sans cesse sur ses gardes.

Puis, plus d'un an plus tard, la mort du fils aîné fut confirmée. 'Cette famille est maudite, je vous dis !' avait affirmé un des seniors. 'Trois déjà ont été emportés par les abominations de dessous ! Le dernier aussi est promis aux flammes !'

Et, en effet, la nouvelle leur parvint très bientôt. Le dernier de ces chasseurs s'était adonné à ses pouvoirs... devenant une chose que l'on ne pouvait plus considérer humaine. Mais humain, ils avaient déjà des doutes sur cette appellation quand les premières rumeurs sur son retour à la vie furent vérifiées. 'Ils ne nous apporteront que du malheur !' résonnait encore la voix de l'ancien.

Et sa théorie fut confirmée quand Derek eut onze ans. Les deux frères avaient déclenché l'Apocalypse, avec un grand A, du christianisme. Les démons parcouraient la Terre, les anges entraient en action, les monstres s'agitaient... et Lucifer fut libéré. C'était cette période dont il se souvenait. Toujours à se cacher, à jeter des coups d'œil derrière son épaule pour être sûr qu'aucun individu aux yeux noirs n'était sur ses talons. Mais le frère rattrapa son erreur ; il se sacrifia pour renvoyer le Diable d'où il venait.

'_Nous sommes sauvés !_' se réjouissait le monde surnaturel tout entier. Ils n'entendirent plus parler de la famille après ça ; l'aîné s'étant volatilisé. Ce ne fut que quand le loup-garou eut seize ans qu'un nouveau groupe de chasseurs se fit connaître : '_Dangereux... Les éviter... Cruels... Comme s'ils ne ressentaient rien..._' circulaient les informations.

La tristement célèbre famille n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot, et réapparut aux dix-sept ans de Derek. '_Ils ne peuvent pas mourir_', racontait-on. '_Ils reviennent toujours._' Certains monstres avaient fait le compte ; les deux étaient morts trois fois déjà. Ils avaient visité le paradis et l'enfer.

Mais l'incendie frappa alors son manoir, réduisant sa famille en cendre mis à part son oncle Peter, brûlé à un degré extrême. Derek perdit alors de vue la famille maudite. Quelques années plus tard, une créature surnaturelle qui passait par Beacon Hills lui résuma leurs aventures. Comment les Léviathans avaient été libérés, puis renvoyés au Purgatoire. Comment l'aîné avait survécu dans l'après-vie des monstres, le cadet suivant ses traces lorsqu'il tenta de fermer à jamais les portes de l'enfer. Comment les anges avaient tous chuté, et qu'une deuxième guerre civile avait pris place parmi eux, pendant qu'une autre faisait rage au royaume souterrain entre Crowley et Abaddon. Comment leur relation de codépendance avait conduit le plus âgé à endurer la marque de Caïn, devenant un démon, avant que l'autre ne le fasse revenir, et libéra ensuite les Ténèbres, la sœur de Dieu. Comment les frères semblaient impliqués dans chaque évènement surnaturel de grande envergure, et comment ils les résolvaient à chaque fois, libérant un mal plus grand encore. Comment Lucifer était de retour, comment les Hommes de Lettres avaient voulu nettoyer le continent américain, comment l'archange Michael était revenu d'une dimension parallèle. Comment le fils de Lucifer les avait aidés. Comment leur famille était appelée, 'Team Free Will' composée de deux chasseurs brisés, d'un ange, d'un néphilim et d'une sorcière. Comment ils avaient réussi à mourir et revenir encore, et encore, et encore, défiant les règles naturelles et imposant le respect au monde surnaturel entier. Il lui raconta que les anges les détestaient, que les démons les craignaient et que les faucheuses les suivaient. Que dans toute l'Amérique, et même au-delà des océans, quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des créatures allaient se terrer à la seule mention de leur nom, et les dix pourcents restants se faisaient tuer, cinq en allant chasser arrogamment, et cinq car ils tentaient de se faire une réputation en étant ceux qui auraient éliminé le tristement célèbre duo. Qu'ils étaient les Croque-Mitaines des monstres, ceux que les enfants pensaient trouver sous leurs lits et que les parents nommaient pour leur faire finir leurs assiettes. Que la Mort suivait partout où ils allaient, sans faute, aussi bien pour leurs ennemis que leurs alliés, et que très peu de chasseurs voulaient s'approcher d'eux pour cette raison, bien qu'ils soient heureux de les avoir de leur côté. Que les deux frères n'étaient plus un conte pour faire peur, mais un mythe, pourtant bien réel.

Il lui conseilla de faire attention une dernière fois, avant de partir rapidement. Et depuis ce moment, Derek fit encore plus attention aux véhicules arpentant les rues.  
Un jour, alors qu'il était assis sur un banc, profitant du soleil devant la grande route, Scott pris son courage à deux mains et l'approcha.

\- "Qui est-ce que tu attends ?" demanda-t-il, curieux, à son mentor. Un rare sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

\- "Les Winchester."

**-**  
**Il ne faudrait pas que je finisse toutes mes histoires comme ça, quand même... (mais c'est tellement marrant... :D)**  
**Bref, en voilà une nouvelle avec, je pense, une sorte de suite à venir.**

data-p-id=a88e04b064991b8f0008f9c2dfd6e24d,**(Le POV quasiment complètement externe tout le temps il a fait mal quand même... j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire aussi impersonnellement)**


	4. 1967 Chevy Impala (2)

Derek poussa la porte du bar, entrant dans la large pièce dont les relents d'alcool, de fumée de cigarette et de sueur assaillirent son nez sensible. Sans même hésiter, il alla s'installer à la table la plus reculée, d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur tous les occupants. Quelques habitués au billard, un groupe de jeunes célébrant bruyamment, quelques autres grands buveurs disséminés par petits groupes, certains seuls, comme l'homme dans la trentaine aguichant la serveuse au comptoir.

Celui-ci se retourna, presque comme s'il avait senti le regard du loup-garou, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il était agréable à regarder, Derek ne pouvait pas le nier ; ce n'était pas étonnant que la serveuse dégage autant de phéromones. L'inconnu reprit sa discussion avec la fille, que même ses sens ne lui permirent pas d'épier par-dessus le brouhaha. Il la vit hocher la tête, remplir un verre et se diriger vers lui.

\- "De la part de l'homme au bar", éclaircit-elle. Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil, regardant l'autre qui fronça les siens, avant de s'approcher à son tour avec sa boisson. Il se coula dans le siège en face de lui, prenant une gorgée avant de préciser :

\- "Ne te méprends pas, _mate_, je ne suis pas dans les mecs. Tu avais juste l'air d'avoir bien besoin d'un verre."

\- "Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?" se défendit le Hale.

\- "La barbe de trois jours, les habits tâchés, les cernes, et surtout l'impression que tu donnes d'être prêt à bondir au moindre évènement inattendu, le regard balayant constamment les environs à la recherche d'éventuels dangers." Il sourit avant de poursuivre. "J'ai été un fugitif aussi, tu sais ? Je sais en reconnaître un quand je le vois." Derek, toujours tendu, était cependant intrigué.

\- "A mon avis, pas au même niveau que moi."

\- "Tu serais surpris", contredit le Winchester, avant de continuer à savourer son alcool. Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il décida de prendre l'initiative. "Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Lebanon ?"

\- "Tu ne l'as pas aussi deviné ?" se moqua le loup-garou.

\- "Je suis observateur, pas médium", répliqua-t-il.

\- "C'est isolé. Je pensais pouvoir me reposer un peu."

\- "Au moins tu as compris qu'il ne faut pas rester longtemps au même endroit, bien ! Mais tu devrais changer de vêtements de temps en temps quand même, ou tu finiras par être attrapé à l'odeur..." railla à son tour le Winchester.

\- "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix", gronda en retour le Hale. Le chasseur haussa les épaules en retour.

\- "Pas faux... Pourquoi on ne changerait pas de sujet, hein ?" dit-il subitement. "Est-ce que tu t'es déjà occupés d'adolescents ?"

\- "En-... quelque sorte", répondit Derek en pensant à Scott, Boyd, Erika, Isaac et Liam.

\- "Le truc, c'est que il n'y a pas trop longtemps, on a- adopté- le fils d'un-... ami dans la famille. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. T'aurais pas des conseils ?"

\- "Donc tu demandes à un inconnu que tu as rencontré il y a une dizaine de minutes et que tu as catégorisé comme un fugitif, comment s'occuper d'un ado ?"

\- "Dit comme ça..."

\- "Je ne serais pas la personne à qui demander ça, de toute façon."

\- "Pourquoi ? Tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de bien", expliqua honnêtement Dean.

\- "Et sur quels critères tu m'as jugé ?"

\- "Sur le fait que j'ai déjà rencontré le véritable Mal, et que tu en es loin. Sur le fait que si tu étais aussi terrible que tu le dis, je ne verrais pas autant de douleur au fond de tes yeux." Sa remarque irrita le loup-garou, parce qu'il pouvait entendre qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- "Tu ne peux pas déduire ça juste en regardant mes yeux", gronda-t-il.

\- "Si", affirma le Winchester. "Parce que je vois la même paire tous les matins dans le miroir, en pire." Le chasseur débordait d'assurance, sachant très bien de quoi il parlait. "C'est le regard de quelqu'un qui a perdu. Beaucoup." Son ton s'était fait neutre, ses yeux étaient froids, non plus emplis de chaleur. "De quelqu'un qui ne peut pas avancer, qui ne peut pas passer outre toutes les erreurs qu'il a faites, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de les ressasser, encore et encore, repeignant le monde de 'et si'. Mais un jour, endurer n'est plus possible. Et tu commences à te fissurer, lentement, de l'intérieur. Avant de te briser complètement." Le Hale écoutait en silence, concentré sur les paroles qui le définissaient si bien.

"J'ai été stupide", poursuivit le chasseur. "J'ai cru que je pouvais tout gérer tout seul. J'ai menti sur mon état à tous mes proches, et cela n'a fait que tout aggraver. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi." Il fixa le loup-garou dans les yeux, vert contre gris. La profondeur du regard de l'homme surprit Derek. Il pouvait voir les cicatrices derrière. "Alors si tu peux faire quelque chose, c'est retourner chez toi, et permettre aux personnes qui tiennent à toi de t'aider."

\- "Je n'ai plus de chez-moi."

\- "Le 'chez-soi' n'est pas un endroit que tu définis géographiquement, mais par les personnes dont je parlais plus tôt. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y en a pas, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Va les voir, et ouvre-toi. Ce sera difficile ; peut-être même la chose la plus difficile qu'il te soit jamais arrivée dans ta vie. Mais ça en vaudra le coup." Dean souriait amèrement. "J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un arrive à me faire rentrer le même conseil dans le crâne." Il secoua la tête, finissant son verre d'une traite. "S'il y a bien une seule chose que tu dois absolument faire, crois-en mon expérience, c'est ne jamais abandonner ceux que tu aimes. Parce que tu ne seras jamais seul, et ça, ça vaut tout."

Le duo réfléchit en silence plusieurs minutes, appréciant chacun le silence, les bruits du bar se transformant un arrière son à peine audible.

\- "Merci", s'exprima finalement le loup-garou. "Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais j'essaierai." Il avait pu sentir que son interlocuteur était sincère tout le long de sa tirade, et voulait réellement l'aider. Le Hale s'était aussi reconnu dans le tempérament explosif, la surprotectivité et la souffrance du chasseur. S'il avait réellement un moyen d'aller mieux, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Derek n'avait cependant jamais été très loquace, et la méthode suggérée allait être une véritable épreuve pour lui.

\- "C'est le but ; il est trop tard pour moi, mais je ne veux pas que d'autres finissent dans le même état. Tu ne voudrais pas, crois-moi."

\- "Je dois quand même renoncer au radotage sur mes erreurs passées..." Le Winchester rit.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ne risque pas de partir..." Dean tournait son verre vide entre ses doigts, jouant avec la réflexion de la lumière. "J'ai le droit à un nom, Mr. le fugitif, ou je dois rester dans le mystère ?"

\- "Hmm..." fit le Hale. "J'adorerais te laisser mariner mais je crois que je te dois bien ça", ironisa-t-il. Malgré leurs différences de culture, les deux hommes étaient très similaires et s'entendaient très bien. A un autre moment peut-être, ils auraient pu devenir d'excellents amis.

"Je m'appelle Derek Hale." il tendit la main par-dessus la table, attendant que l'autre la serre, ce que le chasseur fit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Hale ? Les Hale de Beacon Hills ?" Le coeur du loup-garou rata un battement.

\- "Oui, pourquoi ?"

\- "J'ai entendu parler de vous. Les protecteurs de la ville c'est ça ? Ca ne doit pas être facile de gérer un Nemeton..."

\- "Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda l'autre, méfiant.

\- "Je garde un oeil sur la zone depuis qu'il y a eu ce fameux incendie... Mes condoléances, d'ailleurs. Beacon Hills est un tel refuge à surnaturel que je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Même si tous les dangers ont l'air d'avoir été écartés par la meute locale."

\- "Tu es comme nous ?"

\- "Nope ! Désolé, cent pourcents humain ici !"

_Enfin je crois... je ne suis même plus sûr avec toute la merde qui nous est arrivé à Sam et moi..._

"Je vais devoir y aller, mon frère m'attend", annonça le chasseur. Il sortit un papier de son manteau, griffonnant dessus avant de le lancer à Derek. "N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as une question sur une créature, on a pas mal d'infos", dit-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec un dernier geste de la main. "Salut !"

\- "Salut."

Le Hale resta encore assis quelques instants les yeux dans le vague, tournant le papier entre ses doigts. Il se ressassait la rencontre. Finalement, il baissa le regard pour lire l'écriture de son 'conseiller'.

_Dean Winchester ;)_

_XX XX XX XX XX _

Le loup-garou faillit bondir de son siège à la vue du nom du fameux chasseur.

_Cruel et sans-pitié, hein ? _

Il sourit.

**Et voilà la fin, c'était marrant, surtout d'écrire Dean qui voulait 'aider' Derek à ne pas finir aussi misérable que lui. Puisqu'il est plus âgé et a subi vraiment énormément de mauvais trucs, je trouvais qu'il était parfait pour conseiller le Hale vu que les deux ont la même tendance à ne jamais avouer quand ça ne va pas...**


	5. Coup de fil

**Les prochains one-shots seraient avec Sam et Dean qui ont un lien de parenté (lointain) avec les Stilinski. Enjoy ! (Et n'hésitez pas à commenter !)**

**\--**

Sam et Dean avaient appris qu'ils avaient de lointains cousins encore en vie. Voulant sortir de leurs vies de chasseurs après la mort de Michael et la disparition définitive de Jack, qui leur avait laissé un mot expliquant son départ pour une dimension parallèle, le duo alla s'installer à Beacon Hills. Ils trouvèrent une petite maison plutôt sympathique et l'achetèrent, partant ensuite à la recherche de travail pour gagner légalement de l'argent. Le garagiste du coin proposa immédiatement un emploi à Dean à la vue de l'état impeccable de l'Impala, et Sam trouva lui aussi rapidement un petit boulot en tant que mécanicien réparateur vu sa polyvalence.

Quelques mois après leur installation, on toqua à la porte le soir, à environ vingt heures. Dean alla ouvrir, et sourit en reconnaissant le cousin éloigné qu'il avait appris à connaître et apprécier comme un petit frère.

\- "Stiles ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ou tu as oublié un truc la dernière fois que tu es venu dormir ?" Alors qu'ils devenaient plus proches, l'aîné avait proposé au lycéen de venir passer la nuit chez eux de temps en temps, dans la chambre d'ami. C'était devenu presque une habitude maintenant, et il venait tous les week-ends le samedi soir. Ça lui permettait aussi de sortir plus tard puisque Dean était bien plus flexible que son père au niveau des horaires, tant qu'il savait où l'hyperactif était et que ce dernier rentrait à l'heure prévue. Une fois, l'adolescent avait été obligé de mentir pour ne pas lui révéler qu'il allait au lycée avec la meute, mais le chasseur avait tout de suite vu à travers lui.

_\-- Flashback --_

_Stiles avait attrapé son manteau, ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres._

_\- "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" retentit la voix de Dean._

_\- "Euh... nulle part ! Juste traîner avec Scott !"_

_\- "Stiles, je suis un menteur professionnel. Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui ne dit pas la vérité."_

_\- "Mais je ne mens pas !" contredit-il en parlant très vite._

,_\- "Stiles. Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Le jeune déglutit._

_\- "Au lycée..."_

_\- "Il fallait me le dire tout de suite ! Il y avait aussi plein de soirées organisées au bahut quand j'y étais ! Vas-y bonhomme, et raconte-moi tout demain !"_

,_Quand le jour suivant, il avait dû 'avouer' n'avoir eu aucune touche, le chasseur avait proposé de lui donner des conseils pour être apprécié des filles, ce qu'il avait décliné._

_\-- Fin Flashback --_

_D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu'il entendait par menteur professionnel_ se rappela l'hyperactif, avant de dévoiler la véritable raison de sa venue.

\- "Dean ! Où est Sam ?!" demanda-t-il en entrant.

\- "Juste là", répondit le géant qui sortait de la cuisine. " Quelque chose ne va pas ? " fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Vous devez venir avec moi !" leur ordonna-t-il.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Dean était inquiet lui aussi.

\- "Pas le temps ! Je vous expliquerai une fois à la clinique !"

\- "La clinique vétérinaire ? Pourquoi là-bas ?"

\- "Pas le temps !" Devant l'air paniqué de leur 'cousin', le duo s'exécuta, attrapant un de leurs sacs de chasse de secours, au cas où. Stiles se précipita vers sa Jeep, s'attendant à ce que les deux autres lui emboîtent le pas, mais ils se dirigèrent à la place vers l'Impala.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" Comme si c'était évident, l'aîné répondit :

\- "Bah... on te suit avec _Baby_." L'hyperactif savait mieux que d'argumenter avec Dean sur son amour pour sa voiture et grogna seulement.

\- "Dépêchez-vous, alors !"

\-- Un peu plus tard --

Les deux voitures se garèrent devant la clinique animalière. Le lycéen leur fit signe de rentrer courant rejoindre le reste de la meute. Scott avait déjà amené Mélissa et Noah ; Chris étant venu aussi.

\- "On a tout le monde ?" vérifia-t-il en passant le seuil. "On a tout le monde."

\- "Stiles !" l'apostropha alors l'aîné des chasseurs. "On peut savoir ce qu'il y a, maintenant ?!" L'interpellé se tourna vers eux, prenant une grande inspiration.

\- "OK, je sais que ça va vous paraître complètement fou mais le surnaturel existe. Genre, tous les monstres dans les histoires qui adorent om-nom-nom les humains la nuit. Ou pas la nuit, en fait. Ca dépend. Bref", se reprit-il quand il se rendit compte qu'il divaguait. "Beacon Hills est en fait un véritable appât à surnaturel et c'est pour ça qu'on est toujours impliqués jusqu'au cou dans tout ce qu'il y a de bizarre, et surtout dangereux ici." Voyant le faux air inconvaincu que les deux frères affichaient, l'hyperactif demanda à son meilleur ami :

\- "Scott, montre-leur."

\- "OK." Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit brillant rouge. Les Winchester firent semblant d'être surpris, bondissant en arrière pour jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu-" commença Dean, seulement pour être coupé par Chris.

\- "Loup-garou." L'aîné afficha une mine incrédule tout comme Sam, scrutant l'alpha.

\- "Attends, attends. Tu veux dire que toute cette merde surnaturelle existe, que tu es un loup-garou, et que ton pouvoir c'est de faire briller tes yeux ?!" s'amusa intérieurement Dean à remarquer.

\- "Non ! Les yeux, ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire !" le défendit Stiles, exaspéré.

\- "Alors qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ?"

\- "Euhhh... super-force, super-sens et régénération rapide ? Bon, ça c'est les avantages..."

\- "Et en inconvénients ?" s'intéressa Sam.

\- "Bah... Des poils sur le visage, mais pas beaux, des ongles trois fois trop longs et des crocs qui permettent pas de bien articuler quand ils se transforment, et une tendance colérique une fois par mois ?"

\- "Est-ce qu'ils sont dangereux ?" voulut vérifier Dean.

_Bien sûr qu'ils ne le sont pas. On les aurait chassés depuis bien longtemps sinon. Honnêtement, il faudrait vraiment apprendre à leur meute à couvrir leurs traces..._

Sam intercepta la pensée de son frère dans son regard et lui opposa de la même manière :

_Dean, ce sont des ados !_

,_Je savais faire ça quand j'avais même pas dix ans ! _Le cadet lui fit sa bitchface.

_Tu as été élevé comme un chasseur !_

\- "Non, quand ils savent se contrôler. Et c'est le cas de tout le monde ici !" expliqua Stiles, aveugle à la conversation silencieuse se déroulant devant lui.

\- "D'ac-...cord. Donc je dois pas m'inquiéter pour ça."

\- "Non ! Maintenant on en arrive au vrai problème !" s'écria l'adolescent d'un ton presque jovial.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire ?"

\- "Il y a une nouvelle meute de loups-garous en ville", répondit Scott à la place de son meilleur ami. "Mais ils sont différents."

\- "Différents comment ?"

\- "Pour commencer, ils ne réagissent pas à la tue-loup", s'immisça Chris. "Et leur transformation elle aussi n'est pas la même, avec un système hiérarchique qui est moins développé."

\- "Les loups-garous ont un système hiérarchique ?" s'étonna, ou du moins eut l'air de, le cadet des chasseurs.

\- "Oui, ils en ont un, c'est une histoire pour une autre fois", le stoppa Lydia.

\- "Donc si je comprends bien, vous vous retrouvez avec une nouvelle sorte de loup-garou dont vous savez absolument rien et à en juger par votre réaction, ils sont pas très amicaux."

\- "Non, effectivement, ils ne le sont pas trop", ironisa lui aussi Stiles.

\- "Il y a peut-être un moyen", intervint alors Deaton. Toute l'attention se porta sur lui. "Quand j'étais encore l'émissaire de la meute des Hale, j'ai rencontré un type de chasseur différent des Argent et Calavero, qui chassaient aussi des créatures différentes de celles auxquelles nous avons été confrontés." Chris fronça les sourcils.

\- "J'ai entendu parler de quelques chasseurs solitaires, oui." Deaton secoua la tête à sa remarque.

\- "Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y avait en commun que le job ; ces chasseurs sont nombreux et souvent peu organisés, travaillant principalement en petits groupes et ensemble seulement lors des grandes chasses. Il était venu pour une affaire et je l'ai aidé, donc il m'en doit une. On avait discuté des différents êtres surnaturels de nos mythes et je pense que celles qui nous attaquent appartiennent aux siens."

\- "Tu as un moyen de le contacter ?" demanda Derek.

\- "Oui." Le vétérinaire sortit son portable de sa poche, tapant un numéro avant de le mettre sur haut-parleur et le placer sur la table métallique au milieu de la pièce bondée, tout le groupe s'agglutinant autour pour mieux écouter. La tonalité se fit entendre plusieurs fois, avant que quelqu'un décroche.

\- "_C'est pour quoi ?" _retentit une voix acariâtre.

\- "Jacob ? C'est Deaton. J'ai besoin de ton aide."

\- "_Le véto ? Un des louveteaux a fait une bêtise, c'est ça ?_"

\- "Non. En fait, je pense que ce serait plutôt en relation avec _ton _côté du surnaturel." L'autre resta silencieux un moment.

\- "_Parle."_

\- "Quel monstre ressemble à un loup-garou mais ne réagit pas à la tue-loup ?"

\- "_Il réagit à l'argent ?"_

\- "Je ne sais pas", répondit Deaton juste au moment où Scott intervint.

\- "La dernière fois qu'on les a vu, ils ont pris soin d'éviter un tuyau en argent alors qu'ils démolissaient le reste sur leur passage."

\- "Alors oui, j'imagine", s'adressa le patron de l'alpha au téléphone.

\- "_Félicitations ! Vous vous retrouvez face à un de _nos_ loups-garous !"_

\- "Comment on les arrête ?" s'enquit Scott.

\- "_Balle en argent dans le coeur. Ou dague._"

\- "Je veux dire, sans les tuer."

\- "_Ecoute, mon garçon, j'ai déjà croisé plein d'innocents comme toi, croyant que tout le monde méritait la rédemption. Mais ceux-là ? Ils ont probablement tué plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ce ne sont pas des loups pacifiques comme toi, et chaque pleine lune est sanglante. Alors rends-moi un service et mets pour une fois ces fichus principes de côté."_ L'alpha s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Deaton l'interrompit.

\- "Est-ce que tu pourrais venir t'en occuper ?"

\- _"Je suis sur une autre chasse, là, sur laquelle j'ai planché pendant des semaines, désolé. J'essaierai de voir si il n'y a pas d'autres chasseurs dans le coin. Beacon Hills, c'est ça ?"_

\- "Des gens vont mourir !" tenta de le convaincre Scott.

,- "_Des gens meurent tous les jours, partout. Je ne suis pas un héros, _boy, _je suis un chasseur. Parfois, on arrive à temps pour sauver des vies, parfois pas. C'est notre boulot qui veut ça. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'auront pas cette chance, mais d'autres m'attendent moi. N'oubliez pas ; balles en argent." _Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, mais une voix le retint.

\- "Jacob, attends ! C'est Sam."

\- "_Sam ? LE Sam ?_"

\- "Oui."

_\- "J'ai entendu dire que toi et ton frère étaient à la retraite."_

\- "Juste notre chance que la ville où vivent les seuls membres éloignés de notre famille soit une des plus surnaturelles du pays."

\- "_Haha, toi et ton frère n'avez pas fini de terroriser la population entière de monstres du continent."_

_\- "_Comment ça ?" intervint Dean.

\- "_Je me suis occupé de ce démon avec d'autres, il y a deux mois, et quand il nous a entendu parler des Winchester, il a tout de suite déballé son sac. J'aimerais avoir autant de notoriété !"_

\- "Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas", le contredit l'aîné.

\- "_Pas faux, après tout ce que vous avez traversé pour devenir les Croque-Mitaines du monde surnaturel. Vous savez, on est beaucoup à se demander où est-ce que vous allez aller quand vous serez finalement morts."_

\- "Parfois, on se demande aussi", confirma Sam. La meute autour d'eux, d'abord stupéfaite, commençait à s'agiter en murmurant.

\- "_Non, vraiment ; les anges vous détestent, les démons vous craignent et le Purgatoire vous rejette. Peut-être que vous ne mourrez jamais vraiment, revenant toujours pour continuer à remettre les choses qui sortent la nuit dans le droit chemin, comme le disent les histoires..."_

_\- _"Attends, quelles histoires ?" Dean se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur le bord métallique.

\- "_Oh, vous ne l'avez pas déjà entendu ? 'La légende des Winchester', racontée aux petits monstres le soir avant de dormir pour qu'ils soient sages ?"_ Ledit Winchester se redressa, le visage figée dans son expression : _'Sérieusement ?' _

_\- "_Tu nous charries là, non ?"

\- "_Pourquoi je le ferais ? Vous deux êtes les p*tains de meilleurs chasseurs que ce monde ait jamais connu. C'est normal que toutes les créatures aient peur de vous ; vous êtes les seuls qui ne _peuvent pas _mourir_._ Pour nous, _vous_ êtes des héros._"

\- "Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse entrer dans cette catégorie, Jacob."

\- "_C'est pas ce que vous pensez qui est important, mais ce que les autres pensent de vous. Et ça, ça restera dans l'histoire... Je dois avouer que j'aime quand même bien celle où vous finissez au Purgatoire, chassant pour l'éternité ; mais je suppose que ça ne vous plaît pas tellement."_

_\- "_Bon", fit Sam. "Si on en revenait au sujet d'origine ? Qui est dans le coin ?"

\- "_Personne que vous connaissez, mais j'ai quelques amis qui m'ont dit aller chasser par là. Je parie qu'ils louperont pas l'opportunité de vous rencontrer !_"

\- "Huh."

\- _"J'essaierai de me libérer le plus vite possible aussi."_

\- "Merci. Salut !"

\- "_Salut !_" Ils raccrochèrent, et les deux frères se tournèrent vers le reste du groupe occupant la pièce.

\- "Je suppose qu'on a quelques explications à donner ?" lança le cadet de la tristement célèbre famille.

**\--**

**Et un fanboy chasseur, un !**


	6. Face à face

Dean allait tuer Stiles. Enfin, il allait d'abord le sortir de l'énième situation dangereuse dans la quelle il s'était fourré, _puis _lui faire passer l'envie de ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir. (Bon d'accord, c'est la méthode Winchester ; mais eux au moins savent comment gérer ce qui leur fait face).

\- "Alors ?" demanda-t-il à Sam.

\- "C'est bien ce qu'on pensait. Si on n'intervient pas, toute cette histoire va finir en bain de sang." L'aîné grogna.

\- "Dire qu'on voulait prendre notre retraite, tranquilles..." Le géant lui adressa un regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant. "Oui, Sammy, je sais, y avait peu de chances vu qui on est. On peut toujours espérer, non ?"

\- "Tu dis ça mais tu as l'air content de sortir de cette _retraite_."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

\- "Dean, je suis ton frère, tu te rappelles ?"

\- "Bon, _d'accord_, chasser m'a manqué. Et on est toujours à la retraite."

\- "Pas pour longtemps."

\- "Si on arrêtait de discuter et qu'on allait s'en occuper ?"

\- "C'est toi qui a les clés de l'Impala."

\--

\- "Scott. Quel _plaisir_ de te revoir !" railla Gérard. Ils se trouvaient dans l'immeuble abandonné où les loups avaient affronté la meute de Deucalion, dans des positions similaires ; Scott et sa meute en bas, Gérard et ses chasseurs en haut.

\- "Je vous avais _dit_ de ne pas me rejoindre !" gronda le chef du groupe.

\- "Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser l'affronter tout seul ?" questionna rhétoriquement Stiles, qui avait encore moins sa place ici de par son statut d'humain.

\- "Je ne voulais pas l'affronter, je voulais négocier !"

\- "C'est ce que tu voulais ou espérais ?" dit-il, clouant finalement le bec de son ami. "On ne peut pas lui faire confiance et tu le sais, Scott !"

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?" chuchota Liam.

\- "Dis-moi que tu avais un plan en tête en débarquant ici, dans la ligne de mire de tous les chasseurs pour aider Scott, Stiles !"

\- "Euuuuuh... Aider Scott et ne pas mourir ?"

\- "Et qui va _nous _aider ?"

\- "Arrêtez !" intima Hayden. "Essayez plutôt de réfléchir à une solution !"

\- "Je déduis de vos messes basses que vous n'aviez rien prévu au-delà du moment où vous vous rangiez aux côtés du louveteau," se moqua Gérard. "Mais je dois avouer que vous m'avez bien facilité les choses ; ça aurait été dur de tous vous réunir au même endroit sans cette action stupide... Même avec de puissants pouvoirs, vous restez des adolescents inexpérimentés..."

\- "C'est sûr que toutes ces années t'ont _tellement _bien réussi," retentit une nouvelle voix pleine de sarcasme. Tous se tournèrent vers son origine, dans l'ouverture derrière la meute.

\- "Dean !" paniqua l'hyperactif. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! T'étais pas censé chercher une nouvelle pièce pour ton Impala ?! Ca m'avait l'air _super _important, tu devrais vraiment y aller !"

\- "Laisse les adultes parler, Stiles," fut tout ce que l'interpellé répondit.

\- "Ne reste pas là, Dean ! C'est dangereux !"

\- "C'est censé me convaincre de partir ?"

L'alpha ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose semblait... différent avec leur 'oncle' ce jour-là. Dean avait toujours eu cette éclat chaleureux dans les yeux en les regardant, mais aujourd'hui le sourire narquois perpétuellement collé à son visage n'atteignait pas ses pupilles.

\- "Ma-" voulut-il argumenter.

\- "La ferme, Stiles !" coupa abruptement le Winchester. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient étaient estomaqués. Jamais il n'avait été aussi dur avec aucun des adolescents, se montrant plus patient et attentif qu'aucun adulte avant.

Pendant leur confusion, l'aîné s'était avancé jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Les chasseurs se regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire devant l'arrivant imprévu.

"Le truc, c'est que ces deux gosses à problèmes là-bas ; ils ont fini par faire partie de la famille. Et _personne_ ne touche à ma famille. Donc si vous pouviez prendre vos joujoux et partir d'ici sans jamais revenir, ce serait sympa."

Un blanc domina avant qu'un des subordonnés de Gérard ne commence à rire.

\- "Partir ? Hahahahaha ! Un seul _homme_ nous demande de partir ?!" Les autres membres du groupe semblaient de son avis, et des sourires dansaient aussi sur leurs visages. "Tu sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé là, non ? Crois-moi, j'ai vu des choses bien plus effrayantes que toi..."

Son interlocuteur se contenta de sourire, d'une façon qui donna la chair de poule à celui qui avait osé parler.

\- "Et toi ?" demanda-t-il rhétoriquement à son tour. "Tu vois, toutes ces choses dont tu parles ; c'est de moi qu'elles font des cauchemars. Enfin, moi et mon frère. On est plutôt connus pour être inséparables, ou surtout, pour nous débarrasser de tout ce qui se trouve entre nous."

\- "Et qui es-tu ?!" aboya l'autre, son sentiment de malaise augmentant de seconde en seconde.

\- "Pourquoi vous demandez pas à votre 'chef' ? Il y a peu de chances qu'il ait oublié ma promesse..."

\- "De quoi il parle ? Tu le connais ?" se tourna immédiatement le chasseur vers le plus âgé du groupe.

\- "Je n'en ai aucune idée," nia-t-il. "Jamais vu avant."

\- "Oh allez, Gérard. Sois pas comme ça ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, après tout !"

Scott inclina la tête. Avait-il bien entendu ? Oui, c'était bien là, le battement de coeur du grand-père d'Allison. Bien que calme en apparence, son rythme cardiaque avait énormément accéléré et de la sueur perlait le long de ses tempes. Il avait _peur_.

,_Ce serait de la faute de Dean ? Mais comment se sont-ils connus ? Dean serait un chasseur ? Il sait peut-être des choses sur Gérard qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler... pourtant, il a l'air d'avoir trop peur pour que ce soit juste ça..._

S'il y avait bien une chose dont le loup était sûr cependant, c'était que Dean ne mentait pas quand il avait annoncé qu'ils faisaient partie de la famille plus tôt. Ainsi, Scott lui faisait totalement confiance. Sa meute pouvait le sentir, et n'était donc pas inquiète en parvenant aux mêmes conclusions, même si Derek semblait énervé de ne pas avoir remarqué un tel 'danger' avant.

\- "Un de vous deux ment," affirma un des hommes de main. Il dirigea son pistolet vers le Winchester. "Et sais à qui je fais confiance."

\- "Touche à mon frère et tu n'auras pas le temps de le regretter," se fit entendre une nouvelle voix glaciale. Sam se tenait sur la plateforme surplombant la scène, une grande arme à feu dans ses mains. Tous les hommes se tendirent immédiatement.

\- "J'avais demandé à ce qu'on surveille les entrées !" siffla Gérard.

\- "Pas la peine. Ils sont en train de faire une bonne sieste."

Lui aussi paraissait une autre personne aux yeux de la meute ; impitoyable, insensible. Un regard de tueur, plus de gentil chiot abandonné.

L'aîné gravit les marches, chacun de ses pas résonnant dans le lieu abandonné. Il s'arrêta au niveau du plus vieux des chasseurs, les autres n'agissant pas à cause de Sam et du fait qu'ils pensaient Gérard capable de se sortir de cette situation.

\- "Maintenant," dit-il calmement. "Vous allez dégager de cette ville ; ou je vous jure que je vais vous faire souffrir au point où même un démon aurait préféré rester se faire torturer en enfer des centaines d'années supplémentaires."

\- "Pour qui tu te prends ?!" s'énerva un des hommes. "Y a que deux personnes qui peuvent faire peur aux démons ; et ça fait un moment qu'on a plus parlé d'eux !"

Mais pour un autre des chasseurs, ce fut le déclic.

\- "Frères... Dean..." l'entendit Scott murmurer, avant qu'il ne devienne aussi pâle qu'un mort et que son rythme cardiaque crève le plafond. "Winchester !" s'exclama-t-il finalement avec effroi.

Et cet instant, ce nom fit changer la situation du tout au tout. La meute vit avec surprise les autres subordonnés de Gérard devenir blancs comme des linges et lâcher leurs armes. Ce n'étaient plus des chasseurs organisés et dangereux, mais des gamins terrifiés devant une autorité supérieure.

\- "Je- je suis désolé," déglutit péniblement celui qui avait pensé abattre Dean plus tôt. "Je ne savais pas."

\- "Donc si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pas le droit à mon traitement de faveur ?"

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, honteux.

"_Son of a bitch ! _Depuis quand chasser passe avant sauver ?! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on tue des innocents ?! Depuis quand on s'attaque à des _enfants_, et on appelle les victimes des _putains de dommages collatéraux _?!"

Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers le grand-père.

"Tu n'as aucun scrupule à te débarrasser de quiconque te gêne. Tu m'as donné de fausses infos et m'as laissé me débrouiller avec un _couple _de wendigos et dix victimes, sans renforts. La dernière fois que je t'ai eu au téléphone après ça, je t'ai promis une balle dans le crâne la prochaine fois que je te verrais. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, non ? Tommy, Jacob, Arthur, Morgan, Anna. Et ce ne sont que quelques unes de tes victimes. J'ai une devinette pour vous !" s'adressa-t-il aux autres. "Devinez qui sera le prochain..."

\- "Mais la retraite nous va très bien," dit Sam. "Et il est hors de question que des chasseurs sans empathie viennent foutre le bordel à Beacon Hills."

\- "Alors maintenant, vous avez deux solutions. On vous laisse partir et reprendre les chasses, en surveillant que vous dépassiez pas les bornes, ou vous sortez d'ici les pieds devant. Bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours essayer de nous attaquer et nous tuer, mais vous avez intérêt à bien profiter de ce qu'il vous reste à vivre, parce qu'on va revenir, et on va être juste derrière vous. Et quand on vous trouvera -parce qu'on va vous trouver, évidemment, on n'a pas été considérés les meilleurs chasseurs pour rien-, _well_... on va juste dire que ça va pas être joli-joli à voir."

Sans plus hésiter, tous les apeurés se précipitèrent vers la sortie derrière eux, dont la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un homme en trench-coat.

\- "Ce n'est pas terminé," dit-il en bloquant l'accès. Certains tentèrent de forcer le passage, ne le reconnaissant pas mais il suffit à l'ange d'apposer deux doigts sur le front de l'un et qu'il tombe inconscient pour que les autres cessent et attendent la suite.

\- "Cas !" appela Dean. "Tu l'as amené ?"

\- "Oui," répondit-il stoïquement. Et lorsque le soldat du paradis s'avança pour les rejoindre dans la pièce, aucun des chasseurs ne tenta de désobéir à ses ordres.

\- "L'ange en trenchcoat..." marmonna Gérard alors que les membres de la meute dévisageaient avec curiosité le nouvel arrivant.

_Il sent... pur. Je pensais même pas que c'était possible mais y'a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Ce serait vraiment un ange ? Mais alors, pourquoi il ressemble à un humain ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé amener ?_

Soudain, un inconnu se matérialisa sans prévenir juste à côté de Castiel, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf les Winchester et leur ami. Grand et mince, il portait un costume noir parfaitement repassé ; le reste de sa tenue était aussi impeccable.

"Non..." dit alors le grand-père.

\- "Honnêtement, Gérard, je dois avouer que tu t'es bien débrouillé," admit Dean. "Avec toutes les conneries que t'as faites, tu savais très bien qu'après la mort t'allais pas te retrouver en haut. Alors tu t'es trouvé une faucheuse, et t'as réussi à passer un marché ; c'est pour ça que tu n'as plus peur de mourir, peu importe ce que tu fais." L'aîné portait un rictus moqueur. "Le problème avec ce genre de deals, Gér', c'est qu'il y en a toujours qui offrent plus."

\- "Et ne pas me trouver sur la liste noire des Winchester vaut tout ce que tu peux m'offrir, Argent."

\- "Nous avions un marché !" explosa le vieillard, laissant la colère remplacer l'effroi alors que son esprit peinait à assimiler la situation.

\- "Plus maintenant," annonça Sam.

\- "Tu ne veux pas comprendre, hein ? Que tu étais foutu au moment où tu t'es attaqué à ma famille." Doucement, Dean s'approcha du damné furieux, jusqu'à se tenir à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. "Tu vois, les autres abrutis qui font la même erreur, je les aurais prévenus au téléphone que j'allais les chasser. Parce que pour le reste de leur courte vie, ils allaient sans cesse regarder par-dessus leur épaule, sachant très bien que j'allais les rattraper. C'est une forme de torture, en fait. Mais toi... je ne vais pas en avoir besoin."

\- "La faucheuse ? Elle aimait bien l'idée qu'on lui doive une faveur. Prépare-toi pour un looooong séjour, en bas, Gérard."

\- "On a même un petit extra, spécialement pour toi. Un petit arrangement avec les bâtards aux yeux noirs pour que tu n'ais jamais à quitter ta place. Elle t'attend déjà." Le vieil homme fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième.

\- "Non..." souffla-t-il, horrifié. "Non ! NON ! _NON !_"

\- "Profite bien," lui annonça en souriant le Winchester, hochant la tête en direction de l'ange, qui lui retourna le geste avant de parler aux autres chasseurs pétrifiés.

\- "Vous pouvez partir, maintenant." Nul doute qu'une nouvelle rumeur à propos des frères et de leurs... connections avec l'après-vie allait voir le jour, les hommes se dispersant aussi vite que possible.

\- "C'est fini ?" chuchota Liam. "Vraiment fini ?"

\- "Oui. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiétez de chasseurs à Beacon Hills," répondit Castiel qui apparemment avait entendu leur conversation malgré la distance.

\- "Qui êtes-vous, en fait ?" demanda Scott aux deux hommes qu'il pensait connaître.

\- "Ils l'ont dit juste avant ; on est les Winchester." En voyant l'incompréhension sur leurs visages, il fut plus que surpris. "Vous devez être les seules créatures surnaturelles à pas connaître ce nom."

\- "Vous êtes censés être connus ? Comme chasseurs ? Parce que c'est évident que vous êtes des chasseurs maintenant, mais on devrait avoir entendu parler de vous si vous étiez connus... non ?" affirma Stiles.

\- "En quelque sorte. On peut pas dire que c'était voulu, mais ça nous a bien aidé."

\- "Si je vais en enfer... ALORS JE T'EMPORTERAI AVEC MOI !" s'exclama soudain Gérard, pistolet sorti.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Un objet métallique tomba au sol bruyamment.

Le vieillard s'effondra, un tunnel traversant désormais son crâne.

\- "J'avais dit que _personne _ne touchait à mon frère."

Sam rangea son arme à son tour et alla trouver des marches pour descendre les rejoindre.

Dean jeta juste un coup d'il désintéressé derrière lui, comme s'il s'y attendait depuis le début, et descendit en murmurant :

\- "Mauvais choix, Gér'."

Quant aux membres de la meute, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient un mort, mais la première fois où tout avait été exécuté avec autant de froideur, de détachement et surtout, par quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient et pensaient inoffensif. Estomaqués, ils ne réagirent que quand les deux frères les rejoignirent.

\- "Stiles, la prochaine fois que des gens qui essayent de tuer Scott organisent un rendez-vous, essaye de-"

\- "Essaye de quoi ? De l'abandonner ? De le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ? De rester à la maison gentiment ? Tu sais très bien que c'est hors de question !"

\- "Essaye de réfléchir avant de te retrouver dans la même situation que lui," soupira Dean. "Trouve une faille, par le chantage ou en ne te précipitant pas au milieu mais agissant dans l'ombre."

\- "Comme Sam a fait," déclara Lydia. "Dean attirait toute l'attention sur lui, ce qui lui a permit de les prendre à revers."

Les Winchester firent une moue approbative.

\- "Elle est douée, elle."

\- "Dis tout de suite que je suis stupide !" se plaignit l'hyperactif. L'aîné sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune.

Sam se racla la gorge.

\- "Et si on évitait d'inquiéter vos parents et qu'on rentrait tous ?"

\- "Ca marche," accepta Scott. "Mais vous nous devrez une histoire."

\- "Ça risque de prendre un moment," grimaça Dean.

\- "Sam ! Dean !" appela soudain Cas. "Je me suis occupé du corps." En quelques instants, il fut à leur côté.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les autres se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en train de discuter comme d'habitude après avoir assisté à un meurtre. Et qu'ils se rappelèrent que les deux hommes devant eux étaient de dangereux chasseurs, même pas dérangés par la situation.

\- "Merci, Cas," dit le Winchester. "Ah, oui, vous étiez pas présentés. Cas, voici le club des ados fouineurs de Beacon Hills. Le club des ados fouineurs de Beacon Hills, voici Castiel." Un léger 'Hé !' d'indignation se fit entendre à la mention de leur titre.

Il les salua de la tête.

\- "Je suis un ange du Seigneur."

\- "Oui, oui, on sait. Allez, il est temps de rentrer."

**\--**

**Bon, je savais pas trop sur quoi finir, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite.**

**Bon dodo au chasseur qui dort encore près de la porte à cause de Cas (il a été un peu oublié du coup).**


End file.
